Foosteps to Journey
by Neuronian
Summary: Chihiro is on a path of self discovery and she doesn't understand what she has learnt yet but one day she will. Haunting and sweet. A short story for the dreamers and the miracle believers :)


**A/N Okay, so I've been toying with this idea for quite a while and I can't believe I've finally finished it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**_Footsteps To Journey_**

–

"_A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." –Lao-Tzu_

_ –_

When Chihiro first enters the Spirit World, the sheer blueness of the skies is unexpected. Her eyes widen with fright and amazement and distantly, she remembers a vague concept of god that she had heard once in church.

At that time, she scoffed at the entire idea. It seemed so naïve to put so much faith in something that logically wasn't there, something that had no proof to confirm its existence. What was the point in believing in nothing, feeling non-existent security and love, like a child with a blanket? It was so stupid.

But. Chihiro turns slowly around and takes in her surroundings: the fresh biting blue and the white nebulous clouds, the fields of endless shimmering grass dancing with the rolling breezes. . .

For the entirety of a single heartbeat, Chihiro believes.

–

Her first night is ironically soft and soothing as strings of a harp playing a lullaby. The trees sigh resignedly _sssssshhaaa_ and crickets chirrup orchestral harmonies, coupled with the wings of flying creatures. There is the steady deep breathing from a chorus of sleeping workers and the distant noise of the bath house as is slowly starts to ebb away.

In the midst of the quiet, Chihiro wipes her tear stained face, closes her eyes and makes a single wish.

Above, a thousand stars glow like burning lanterns.

–

"That's how Yubaba controls you, by stealing your name," Haku says later, and his face begins to darken. "If you completely forget it, you will never find your way home. I've tried everything to remember mine."

Chihiro frowns. "You don't remember your name?"

Haku looks strangely serene and smiles. "No, but for some reason I remember yours."

When Chihiro finally comprehends exactly what Yubaba has done, she sympathises and feels the rage Haku doesn't show. Later, she will wonder at his contemplation, at the expression of inner peace on his face.

But now, she focuses on the sunlight warmth in his clasped hands and the quiet grace. Haku holds her and helps her in a way that makes her want to stand on her own feet, that makes her want to become stronger. For once, Chihiro feels important, like she truly means something to a total stranger.

–

Chihiro learns many things in the new World. With each footstep, she learns the silkiness of grass, warmed by sunlight, and its difference to the smooth polished indifferent wood that tiles the floors of the bathhouse. She learns the busy bustle of night time business by the growing number of callouses on her palms. She learns the futility of whining and instead focuses her stubbornness to complete near impossible tasks and wins the favour of customers with her childish grins.

The work load is hard, but Chihiro manages. Not on her own of course. Lin helps her out, assisting her with small imperceptible nudges here and there. Wordlessly taking some towels from Chihiro when Chihiro's arms are stretched to breaking point. Swapping with smaller rooms and easier tasks from her own work load so Chihiro doesn't have to run all over the place.

Not that Lin is indulgent. She demands for hard work. She makes that abundantly clear. Lin is strict but honest and direct and loyal.

Chihiro secretly considers Lin as her best friend.

–

Haku, Lin, No-Face, they all help her to see the world. The vibrant colours of the flower gardens, the infinity of the sky, the branches of trees reaching up in exultation, as if embracing the sky. The paper plane explosions, the leaves that are iridescent dragonflies dancing in the wind.

The warmth of an endless journey of learning and loving.

There is beauty hidden in every crevice. A majestic beauty, something that makes Chihiro's chest tighten and her eyes prickle at the corners. There is light and colour everywhere and her heart warms and warms until she is sure it has been replaced with a sun. In the pit of her stomach, she feels a voracious thirst for the serene. She swallows fresh air and laughs and smiles and sometimes, just sometimes, she forgets about her parents.

–

Kohaku falls.

Chihiro lifts him up and rises.

–

"The river's name was the Kohaku river." Chihiro says slowly, as she hazily recalls the forgotten memory. "I think that was you, and your real name is Kohaku."

Haku's eyes are bright with triumph and love. "You did it Chihiro!"

–

Thank you for the choice. Thank you for the freedom to choose.

–

Chihiro doesn't completely understand yet. She's young, and at her age all that matters is familiarity. Sure, the spirit world is magical, but she can't _stay_ here. She needs to return back to normality and to _her_ world.

So, she instinctually rejects the strange wonders and the foreign sense of rightness and belonging she feels in the bath house. She says her farewells to her new friends and she slowly lets go of Haku's hand.

When the time comes, Chihiro doesn't look back.

–

Years pass and Chihiro relearns the sight of choking grey skies and the haunting smell of petroleum fumes. It reminds her death and decay. She familiarises herself with the brittleness of cement and metallic buildings and sleepless nights of never-ending exams and work.

Her family is strained and tense and fragile like a strand of spider silk weathering a stormy night. Her friends consist of people that make her laugh, that make her see the funny side to this sad little world.

She wouldn't trust any of them with her life.

–

The Kohaku River remains dry.

Somehow, Chihiro understands.

–

More years pass. The monuments have lumps of dust and dirt etched in grooves and large cobwebs peppered in the corners. Plants gleefully race each other over bits of broken plaster and rocks, encasing the walls in greenery and moss. Withering beams of sunlight hesitantly light up the entrance of the cave just as the sunset settles past the horizon.

As the wind slowly stirs to life and the sky begins to darken to night, Chihiro takes a deep breath and closes her eyes and takes a single step forward...

–

"_The only journey is the one within." –Rainer Maria Rilke_

_–_

**Please review with any feedback or comments. :)**


End file.
